Breaking the Ice
by Sporadic-Tiger
Summary: Anna has been feeling unworthy, Elsa tries to help.


Elsa pinches her sister's gift in her thumb and forefinger, staring at it, trying to summon up the courage within her to knock on he door in front of her.

_What if she misunderstands me? What if she thinks I'm... _Elsa shakes away the thought.  
>"I'll just explain if that happens. She wouldn't be mad...she's never mad." she says to herself out loud.<p>

"Elsa? Is that you? You can come in, you know, you don't have to talk to my door to get my attention." Anna calls from inside.  
>"I wasn't! I mean, I wasn't doing it for your attention." Elsa says, opening the door and stepping inside, hiding the gift behind her back.<p>

"So that was for your own benefit then?" Anna asks, looking up from her sketch and quirking an eyebrow at Elsa.  
>"Yes," she replies coolly, then she catches Anna's entertained expression and hastily changes her answer, "I-I mean, no!" she pauses, takes a deep breath, and tries again, "Anna, can I talk to you about something?"<br>"Sure! What's eating you, Elsie?" Anna asks, moving to the bed and patting the spot next to her for Elsa to sit, which she does, careful not to reveal Anna's hidden surprise.  
>"Anna... You're not very good at taking compliments... Is it because you feel you don't deserve them?" Elsa begins the conversation, beating around no bushes.<br>"I... it's nice of those people to say those things about me, but... none of it's true." Anna answers, smiling at the ground and playing with one of her braids.  
>"It's all true!" Elsa shouts suddenly, making Anna jump slightly and snap her attention to her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you- but it's all true. You're kind, and passionate, and strong, and insightful, and your color scheme is perfect, and-"<br>"My color scheme?" Anna looks at her sister with a slightly confused smile.  
>"Yes, Anna, you..." Elsa is at a loss for words. "Ugh. I... I'm not good at talking about these things." She suddenly gets up and grabs a quill and parchment and starts writing.<br>"Elsa? What are you..." Anna tries to ask, but Elsa shakes her head.  
>"Give me a minute." she says. And so Anna waits. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Elsa give Anna the paper.<br>"Elsa, your handwriting is beautiful." Anna comments in awe. Elsa shakes her head again.  
>"A work of art is only as beautiful as it's subject." she says. Anna looks at her sister a bit longer, and then looks down to read the contents aloud:<p>

_Anna, I'm sorry that I am terrible at describing how perfect you are with my mouth. Please allow me the chance to try again though a different medium.  
>Each one of your freckles across your smooth skin are to me as the stars are in the night sky to others, sprinkled across a surface they truly belong to, and randomly placed with perfect precision to bring out the way your face moves when you talk, or smile.<br>Your smile is the light of my life, brighter than the sun to me, but with none of the burn. Only warmth fills my soul when you smile, which is a big deal for me.  
>Your seafoam green eyes which float just below your fiery bangs keep me tethered to this plain, as every time I catch your gaze I feel my spirit enjoy itself again.<br>Your laugh is like silk to my ears, not always gentle, but welcomed, and something I never want to let go of. And maybe silk isn't infectious, but your laugh is. I can never keep myself from smiling after hearing you laugh.  
>The way you move, while not always graceful, is always full of life and an appreciation for it that I hope you never lose.<br>It is my hope that though this, you understand how much you mean to this world. Or, it not to them, at least to me. _

_"_E-Elsa... this..." Anna stands, tears falling from her eyes as she trembles to hold back her volume. At a time like this, she would be shouting, for one reason or another, but now... now... Anna knows that things are different.  
>"Did it work? Do you understand what I was trying to say now?" Elsa asks, honestly curious.<br>"Elsa... I understand more than that now. I understand what you never said, too. And probably didn't mean to say." Anna replies. Elsa freezes, her heart leaps into her throat as she blushes lightly. "Elsa, this is the most romantic thing I have EVER _READ. EVER. _And you wrote it in a moment's notice. How..." Anna pauses, knowing how much this next question may change their lives, "How long have you felt this way... about me?"  
>"Wh-what way?" Elsa asks, trying to play it off.<br>"Elsa! You know what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me!" Anna shouts, "If you won't tell how long, then at least be honest now." Anna insists, stepping closer to her sister, setting the parchment aside, "Are you in love with me?" Both girls' hearts beat faster, Anna's in anticipation, and Elsa's because she's afraid to answer. Anna notices their breaths are visible now, and a sheet of ice is escaping from under her sister's feet.  
>"I... I can't... it's not right..." she mutters, her head hanging low. So much for explaining it away.<br>"Elsa. Please. Yes or no." Anna asks again. "I won't be mad, I promise. I just... I need to know." Elsa clenches her teeth, her eyes shut tight. She breaths in deeply and speaks.  
>"...Yes." Tears falls from Elsa's eyes as images of her sister barging out of the room and never speaking to her again invade her mind, "Yes, Anna. I am. I... I'm sorry." Anna smiles gently at her sister.<br>"Elsa." she beckons, "Elsa, look at me." Elsa looks up, and is shocked to see her sister smiling at her.  
>"Anna... how can you still stand to look at me? Not only am I cursed, but... these feelings they... they're disgusting, Anna? How can you still be here?" She cries harder, her tears freezing on her face, "How much of my perversion can your mind take?"<br>"ALL OF IT" Anna screams at the top of her lungs to get her sister's attention before slamming her lips into Elsa's. The older sister's eyes shoot wide as she realizes that Anna is KISSING her. Her eyes flutter closed and she kisses back, wrapping her arms around Anna's shoulders, unwilling to miss this chance that she may never have again. After a few more moments, they part. Elsa gazes at Anna's face, her jaw hanging in shock, and Anna smiling. "Because it's not perversion. I feel it too. I know that since we happened to be born into the same family that most will oppose the idea, but now that I know that you feel the same, I can't deny this anymore either." Anna explains, "Elsa, I love you too. When I said it, after I unfroze, I MEANT it in a family way, but it came out... different. And then I realized it's because I don't lie to people. So that was how it came out, because that's how I felt. I mean, how could I not! You in that dress, at the castle in the North Mountain was like... _wow._ You looked _amazing _Elsa. You still do." Anna takes her sister's face in her hands. "So... I mean... I guess what I would want to ask now is... d-do you want to... give it a shot?" Elsa's eyes are glazed over, her mind working overtime to absorb this information.  
>"G...Give what a shot?" she asks, unable to register much of anything.<br>"A... a relationship. With me." Anna clarifies, her voice wavering a little.  
>"I shouldn't." Elsa says.<br>"We shouldn't," Anna agrees, keeping her sister's gaze, "but we both want it, and you can't deny it.

"It'll be a secret to everyone. How does that sound? We don't have to rush anything either, I won't force anything on you. Okay?"  
>"Anna..." Elsa's glaze finally has left, but she's still frowning, "I... I need time to think about all this. But I left something on the desk for you. For now... give me time."<br>"I can do that. Can... can I do something before you go?" Anna inquires, her eyes falling and then coming up just enough to catch her sisters by the edge again. Elsa blushes, wondering if Anna wants to kiss her again.  
>"S-sure..." Elsa grants Anna. The younger sister in response embraces Elsa, clinging tightly to her. The eldest feels the pent up affection flow from Anna to her, and it almost scares her. But she realizes that this has been building for a while now, that they both needed this release. She returns the embrace, attempting to respond with her own affection in kind.<br>"Elsa..." Anna mutters, not moving, "You're really warm right now..." Elsa feels herself breathing deeply as she tightens the embrace.  
>"You're right... but it's because of you... And I don't ever want to lose that..." the queen pulls her head back and looks down to Anna, their arms still around each other. Anna looks up, her eyes filled with hope. Elsa smiles.<br>"How do you do that...?" Elsa asks.  
>"Do what?" Anna questions.<br>"Erase all the doubts in my mind and make the world feel so... so right?" Elsa wonders. Anna gasps lightly and blushes.  
>"How do you say things like that and still say you need time to make your decision?" Anna replies quietly. Elsa's jaw drops and her eyes widen slightly. "Oh, no, Elsa, I-I didn't mean-" Elsa breaks out of Anna's grasp, "Elsa, no, please, I-I'll give you as much time as you need, I'll never ask about it even once, I didn't mean to... what did I even say?!" Anna begs as Elsa crosses the room to the desk, picking up the gift she had meant to present to Anna earlier.<br>"Anna. Calm down. I've made my decision." Elsa says, smiling.  
>"Oh, you have?" Anna hiccups, "Oh, my God, Elsa, you <em>scared <em>me. I thought you were... going to leave me again..." she hiccups again. "Now I have the hiccups! THANK YOU, ELSA."  
>"You're welcome." Elsa responds, "Not for the hiccups though."<br>"Th-" a hiccup from Anna as she tries to speak, "Then what for?"  
>"This." Elsa says simply, presenting a ring to her sister. "I meant to give it to you when I came in, before that happened," she gestures to the parchment, "But I made it myself. Take a look."<br>Anna takes the ring and inspects it. It's made of the smoothest, most flawless ice she's ever seen, decorated all along the outside with a crystalline pattern that seems to emanate from the snowflake carving in the center.  
>"That snowflake... is carved..." Anna comments, looking at her sister in disbelief.<p>

"I don't have that kind of mastery over my powers, so I made what I could and the rest of the detailing... Let's just say it wasn't easy. The first twenty attempts were horrible." Elsa elaborates, her eyes to the side as she blushes lightly, "There's and inscription inside." Anna immediately turns the ring to look.  
>"I can't see..." Anna says, squinting.<br>"It won't melt. Hold it up to a light." Elsa hints, Anna does just that.  
>"Oops, it's upside down..." she flips it over, "'You are unique'." Elsa nods.<br>"Just like every snowflake that falls from the sky, you are wonderfully, beautifully, you." she tells Anna. The red head looks up into her sister's eyes, smiling and she swallows.  
>"Thank you..." Anna says, her tone soft, "It's... amazing."<br>"And... Anna... I..." she takes a deep breath, "I know it's taboo, and I know that it's not something we should do, but I... _Anna... I... I want to accept your proposal for a relationship._" Elsa struggles to get the words out.  
><em>It'swrongit'swrongsosoverywrong.<em>  
>"Soooo... That's a 'yes'?" Anna asks, tilting her head.<br>"Y... Yes." Elsa says, blushing bright red, "Yes, I believe it is."  
>"Elsa..." Anna says, putting the ring on her right ring finger. She then looks back up into icy blue eyes.<br>_And yet...  
><em>"Anna..." Elsa meets Anna's eyes, "May I... kiss you again?" Anna giggles.  
>"Of course you can, silly." Anna smiles wide, stepping right up to her sister again, restoring the hold around both of them that had been dropped. Elsa nervously closes the gap between their lips. She pauses, shadows of the situations immorality holding her in place. "Elsa?"<br>"I'm sorry... I seem to be... a little hesitant." Elsa states lamely, "Anna, could you fix that?"

"Sure..." the desire in Anna's voice almost dislodges Elsa on it's own, but seeing Anna's face continues to come closer makes her heart race, sends excitement running all up and down her spine, and finally Elsa shoots forward, having managed to get enough gusto to surpass her doubts. Their lips crash together, and Anna gives a squeal of surprise. Elsa's tongue slides across the younger girl's mouth, and they both open themselves to a level of closeness neither had imagined was possible just hours before. _  
><em>


End file.
